heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cult of the Three Moons
This usually seclusive cult has branches across the continent of Valar, each respective branch being an embodiment of one of the three pillars. Certain members of this cult have become influential political figures throughout history, but as a general rule most cultists are reclusive and tend to stay in the secluded sanctuaries scattered through the continent. The cult is separated into three pillars, The Pillar of the Black Moon, The Pillar of the Crimson Moon, and the Pillar of the White Moon. The Pillar of the Black Moon The Pillar of the Black Moon is the most widely known, as this branch resides in Stalor and can predict an opening event for the Gate of Alberose. They have a sanctuary built near the gate and take in adventurers seeking power in order to train them to attempt to survive a possession. They will train adventures for a minimum of 1 month before an opening event, and once the person is possessed they spend one night in the sanctuary before they are kicked out. The cult members are all also possessed, as it is an initiation right for this specific branch. The Pillar of the Crimson Moon The Pillar of the Crimson Moon resides in Dracia. They live in a richly decorated and highly religious temple on an island in the middle of Lake Lucian. The temple can be accessed by a bridge from Waldstone, a town lying at the western edge of the lake. A representative of this branch is always present in Kingsrest. They seem to be powerful cultist that wield hard light, and usually carry heavy tomes around which powers up their hardlight capabilities. It is also known that they hold 5 shards of Soul, using them as a protective barrier around their temple, which is said to house many rare and powerful artifacts. They are easily distinguished by their bright red hooded robes. The Pillar of the White Moon The Pillar of the White Moon, resides in Wrathmire on the slopes of the Numoth Volcano, a very strange volcano. The volcano erupts quite frequently, but for some strange reason the only debris that tends to come out of the volcano is this bleached white ash, no lava or rocks have ever been recorded to come out of this volcano. The sanctuary for this branch is constantly dusted in this white ash and the area around it is covered with the stuff. The members of this branch have many daily rituals, the most known being that every morning they rub the ash all over their bodies while reciting a chant. This specific ritual seems to allow them to not be cut. The Lunar Paragons There are three Lunar Paragons, one for each pillar. Each paragon is named after the pillar that the are associated with, so the pillar of the black moon has the black moon, and so on. Each moon is a magical item that holds great power individually, but when all three moons are combined, they can bestow unimaginable power. Combining the power of the three moons grants the user The Creation of All Things magic, the purest form of the potential affinity. This magic grants immortality as well as all affinities to the user. The Black Moon The Black Moon can be found at the temple in Lastris, Stalor. It is a round black orb that seems like an infinitely deep dark void when you try to look into it. This orb is considered the embodiment of the soul and therefore has many properties dealing with magic. The Black Moon can bestow and remove affinities from any person, but there are repercussions with using these abilities. When removing affinities is that the persons life is also taken, and only so many affinities can be added to a person, depending on their strength, before theyre body gives out. This moon is the source of how the cultists understand the gate of Alberose and the mechanisms of demonic posession. The Crimson Moon The Crimson Moon can be found at the temple in the middle of Lake Lucian in Dracia. It is a round red orb that seems to pulse with energy, almost as if it is a living thing. This orb is considered the embodiment of the mind and acts as an immense repository of knowledge. This enables the user to know and understand every form of magic that has existed from the beginning of time. Within the orb is also knowledge of many ancient spells and rituals. This moon is the source of the cultists hardlight, as it is a unique combination of light and fire affinities only ever seen in The Obelisk. The White Moon The White Moon can be found at the temple that lies at the base of the Numoth Volcano in Wrathmire. It is a round white orb that seems to be constantly shifting in its core. This orb is considered the embodiment of the body and therefore can grant a form of immortality to the user. The user of the orb can no longer be damaged by normal physical or magical means, but will slowly lose their consciousness and life force until they are essentially a hollow husk, only knowing of fighting. This moon is the source of the cultists chant that enables their abilities to not be damaged.Category:Factions